


Can't Stop the Feeling

by SaveDelphine



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, no smut sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveDelphine/pseuds/SaveDelphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy feel-good one shot of Cophine meeting at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop the Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ebroisbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebroisbae/gifts).



> This was inspired by the Justin Timberlake song "Can't Stop the Feeling." I suggest you listen to it before reading. And while reading. And after reading. Just listen to it, it's awesome.  
> Big thank you to my beta ebroisbae!

“Dude, seriously?”

“Oh Cos, come on!”

The huge guy in front of me just flashes me his brightest smile and pulls me into his house. The music that was only faintly audible outside instantly envelopes me and the noise emanating from the dozens of people chatting and dancing in this tiny space causes me to miss the next sentence directed at me.

“What did you say?!”

“I said,” he starts again as he takes my jacket from me, “you won’t regret coming tonight.”

I let out an exasperated sigh and look at my best friend of 5 years. It’s not like I had any choice in coming to Phoenix’ party. The way he’s been blowing up my phone for the past two hours made it very clear that a ‘no’ would not be accepted.

“Do you know how much sleep I got last night? I could be in bed right now!”

“You got more than you’re gonna get this night.” The sparkle in his eyes tells me that he’s up to something. “Trust me Cos, by the end of the night you’re gonna thank me.” I really want to be mad at him right now, but his crooked grin and the way he winks at me make that endeavour impossible. So I just sigh again and after letting out a dramatic “Whatever,” a smile splits my face.

“I need a beer!”

“Alright, that’s my girl! Coming right up!”

I follow him into the open kitchen which allows a look at the dance floor in the living room. With all furniture moved to the perimeter of the room, there is space for about 30 people to move to the poppy music. The temperature must be in the high eighties, so I gladly accept the cool bottle of beer Phoenix hands me a second later.

“There ya go. Cheers!”

“Cheers!” Our bottles clink and after touching mine down on the table, I bring it to my lips. When the cool liquid hits my throat and the next song starts playing, I come to the conclusion that maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to come here tonight after all.

“Cosima!” A very British, very gay, and apparently very drunk Felix pulls me into a hug. “We thought you’d never show. I missed you!”

He slightly falters and wraps his arms around my neck to stay upright, pressing his cheek against mine. I look to Phoenix for help, but he just gives me a thumbs up and a toothy grin and disappears into the direction of the dance floor. Looks like I’ll have to deal with drunken Fee on my own.

“Felix, what the hell happened? Why are you wasted already? It’s only ten!”

A giggle runs through his body and I can feel his chest shaking against me.

“Oh honey, since when do I need a reason?” His giggle grows into a full blown laughter, ringing in my ear. Naturally I welcome the appearance of Sarah, who shoots me an apologetic look and mouths “sorry” before pulling Felix off me.

“Come on Fee, I think it’s time for a nap!” With that she pulls him after her and they disappear up the stairs.

Now free of the tall frame that was leaning against me, my body automatically starts moving to the music.

_‘Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight … ‘_

Alison comes over and we start chatting about work and school and the newest _Science_ paper, but my eyes are drawn to the dance floor and I barely pay attention to our conversation. The sea of moving bodies beckons to be joined. But first I need to finish my beer and the conversation with Alison.

I can clearly make out Phoenix in the crowd. Almost a foot taller than everyone else, he is hard to miss. A wide grin on his face, he is dancing with someone, now moving in circles around them.

When Alison addresses me again, the song changes.

“Can you believe Beth and Paul broke off their engagement?”

“No, no I can’t … “ My thoughts trail off as I catch a glimpse of blonde curls.

_‘She’s a very kinky girl, the kind you don’t take home to mother … ‘_

Sure enough I can see that Phoenix is the one dancing with the blonde. Now that they are closer to my side of the dance floor, I can really take a look at the her. With her back to me, my eyes get automatically drawn to her swaying hips and her _great_ ass.

“Damn … “

“What did you say?” Alison looks at me inquiringly with one eyebrow pulled up.

“Nothing! Nothing … “

Now Phoenix spins her in his arms and I can hear the laughter rolling off her tongue echo through the room.

_‘She’s a super freak, super freak, she’s super freaky …’_

The short glimpse I catch of her face makes my heart skip a beat. With one hand on Phoenix’ chest, her other hand finds his as they continue spinning around and around. They finally come to a halt and I get a better look of her face. She’s not just cute, she’s not just hot. She’s strikingly beautiful. Wide eyes, a perfectly arched nose, and full lips, complemented by a beauty mark right underneath her mouth.

“Holy watershed!”  
“Cosima, are you even listening to me?” By now Alison is more than mildly irritated and turns around to leave after giving me a stern look.

“Shit … sorry, Ali!” But she’s gone faster than I can stop her.

The next song starts and the beat changes.

_‘I got this feeling inside my bones … ‘_

Now the blonde is throwing her arms around Phoenix’ shoulders and is pulling him close.

_‘It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on … ‘_

A second later they are jumping up and down to the beat. Phoenix is clearly starting to sing along and the blonde is throwing her hair back in a way that makes my breath hitch. The way she’s moving, I just can’t take my eyes off her.

_‘I got that sunshine in my pocket, got the good song in my feet. I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops. I can’t take my eyes off it, moving so phenomenally … ‘_

When her back is to me after their next rotation, Phoenix’ eyes catch mine and his smile grows into a big grin. With the blonde still moving in his arms he moves his head in a clear ‘come here’ gesture towards me.

I am so confused—if _I_ was dancing with the blonde Goddess, I wouldn’t call anyone over, that’s for sure—that I look behind me to see whether he was actually gesturing to someone else. But when I look back at him, he just roles his eyes at me and does the gesture again.

_‘Under the lights when everything goes, nowhere to hide when I’m getting you close … ‘_

All my thoughts drained from my head, I move onto the dance floor on shaky legs. When I’m only a yard away from them, Phoenix spins the blonde in his arms so she has her back to him and faces me. She flashes me the brightest of smiles and I can feel myself blushing like a fool while my own mouth is curling into a grin as if having a will on its own.

_‘I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops. I can’t take my eyes off it, moving so phenomenally … ‘_

With his hands on her shoulders, he practically pushes her into me and I grab her arms to keep us from colliding head on.

His eyes directed at me, he winks and takes his hands off her shoulders.

“I need to go to the bathroom. You got it from here?”

The blonde has already taken my hands and is moving my arms, trying to get me into her rhythm.

“I … um … sure?” _What is happening?_

Phoenix just gives me a thumbs up and disappears into the crowd.

Before I know it, the blonde has her arms wrapped around my waist and has me pulled so close that I can feel the heat radiating off her skin. Sure enough our bodies start moving to the music again.

“Bonjour,” she starts and moves in to kiss both of my cheeks while I try not to have a heart attack and embarrass myself in front of her. “I’m Delphine.”

I can feel heat rushing into my face as I take on the color of a tomato. Totally hypnotised by her eyes, I notice way too late that I should maybe introduce myself as well.

“Cosima!” By now I can feel my cheeks burning. _Dear God, don’t just shout your name at her!_ “My name is Cosima.”

At that her lips curl into the sweetest smile I have ever seen and she inches incredibly close.

“Enchantée, Cosima.”

“En …, um …, enchantée?” The sound of her laughter is music to my ears. The only thing keeping me from believing that I have died and gone to heaven is my heart that is angrily beating against my chest. If it wasn’t so loud in here, she would surely be able to hear it.

She pulls back and shakes her magical hair before taking my hands into hers, moving me to the beat of the music. It doesn’t take us long to find our rhythm and soon enough we’re moving together like we’ve been doing this all our lives. Stupidly happy, I can only see her. Dancing, moving, losing herself in the music.

_‘Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance. Feeling good, good, creeping up on you, so just dance, dance, dance, come on. All those things I should do to you, but you dance, dance, dance. And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing … ‘_

With bravery I never knew I possessed, I give her a push while holding on to one of her hands, making her spin. Pulling on her arm again makes her come back crashing into me, our laughter colliding as well.

Now throwing back her head and closing her eyes, she starts singing along in as the chorus starts up again.

“Nothing I can see but you when you dance … “ Opening her eyes and staring into mine, she urges me to join as well. And who am I to deny a beautiful woman a wish?

“Feeling good, good, creeping up on you, so just dance, dance, dance … “

Now singing and dancing in unison, both of us are quickly glistening form sweat, but not caring the least. Every once in a while, she moves in and presses her cheek to mine or pulls me close so our stomachs are touching and every time my heart starts working overtime. As the song comes to a close, she pulls our bodies flush again and leans her forehead against mine.

_‘Got this feeling in my body, can’t stop the feeling. Got this feeling in my body, come on.’_

As the last note dissipates into the air, I can see her inching in further and a second later her soft lips are on mine. My hands move up and into her hair. Hers are still clasped behind my back while our hips won’t stop swaying. As her tongue meets mine, I can’t keep my mouth from forming a smile against hers. A giggle bubbles up in her throat as she pulls back.

“I could really use a drink now.” Her accent is so endearing that it hurts and when she notices my amazement, she adds my name just for effect—“Cosima”—and me knees grow weak.

“Yeah, me too. Obvs.”

With a sparkle in her eyes she gives me another peck on the corner of my mouth and drags me behind her into the kitchen. Someone has opened the window above the sink and I am thankful for the light breeze entering the room.

“You get us something to drink,” she goes as we come to a halt, “and I will be right back.”

“Yes, ma’am! I mean … miss? I mean … Delphine?” I giggle nervously and am fully aware that I’m making a fool out of myself, but can do nothing to stop it. The blonde just winks at me and disappears into the direction of the bathroom.

A second later, Phoenix appears out of nowhere. I look at him blankly and try to process the events of the last half hour.

“What just happened?” I ask him and am only greeted with a grin and a held up palm, waiting to receive a high five.

“You’re welcome!” I go to meet his hand although his comment doesn’t do anything to clear up my confusion.

“Did you … ? Did I … ?” The words in my head seem to refuse to form a coherent sentence. “Is she drunk? Am I taking advantage of her?”

A deep laughter fills the room as he shakes his head at me.

“Oh Cos! She’s not drunk, she’s just hella gay … “

“But how … “  
“ … and I might possibly have told her about you before.”

My eyes grow wide as the realisation sinks in.

“Dude! You pestered me for two hours to come to your party just so I could meet Delphine?”

“Would it be a bad thing if it was that way?”

_‘Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance … ‘_

I shake my head in disbelief. “No, it wouldn’t be bad. It would be more like you being the best friend to ever walk the earth.”

“Well, I try!” Another laugh as he grabs himself another bottle of beer out of the fridge and twists it open. “She’s a Ph.D. student in immunology. Smart, funny, gorgeous … “

“Obvs!”

“Yeah, obvs! And she’s French in case you haven’t noticed. You two are perfect for each other. And she’s crazy about you.”

“She is in immunology?! Holy watershed, that is awesome! I mean she is awesome! But I’m pretty sure I made a total fool of myself out there. Are you sure she likes me?”

He wiggles his eyebrows and moves his head indicating to something behind me in response. “The way she’s looking at you right now would certainly suggest so … “

My eyes grow wide in shock and another blush creeps up my face as I turn around and see her standing right behind me. Big smile on her face, she has clearly overheard me dorking out over her. But the Goddess that she is, she doesn’t let it show save for that smile that seems to be permanently plastered to her face. When I offer her a bottle of beer, she accepts it gratefully.

“Cheers,” I go as I move my bottle to meet hers.

“À la vôtre!” Both of us move our bottles down to touch the table before bringing them to our lips.

“Do you maybe wanna go outside for a little bit?” The sentence is out of my mouth before I even have time to think about it. But thankfully she nods in agreement.

“Yes, that would be good. Get some more oxygen into our systems.”

She is quick to take the hand I offer her and we step outside onto the front porch.

“So I … “

Before I can finish or even really start the sentence, I find myself pinned against the railing, warm lips on mine again. When her soft tongue grazes against my teeth, I lose my last reservations and my hands find their way under her shirt, drawing circles against the velvety skin on her lower back. When her lips leave my mouth and move to my pulse point, I can feel her hands squeezing my ass and actually lose footing for a second, the only thing holding me up is her perfect body pressed against mine.

“Oh God … “

When her mouth leaves the soft spot on my neck again, a sound of disapproval rolls off my tongue. But it is quickly muffled by her lips capturing mine once more.

“Hhmmmm.”

When she pulls back and flashes me a wide smile, I can feel my body tingle from head to toe.

“Delphine Aurélie Cormier,” she starts. “27. Ph.D. student in immunology. Born in Paris, moved here four years ago. Coq au vin, scorpio, Montréal.”

“Your favorite town is Montréal?! I’ve always wanted to go!”  
“Maybe we should go together.” Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes, we should! _Hold it together, Cos._

“Cosima no-middle-name Niehaus. 27. Ph.D. student in biology. I’m from San Fran. Chicken tikka masala, aries, Istanbul.”

“Istanbul? I’ve always wanted to go!”

I can feel my tongue sneak its way between my teeth.

“Yeah? Maybe we should go together then … “

A giggle leaves her mouth before our lips connect again. Soft, warm, _perfect_.

“Well,” she starts, “now that we know each other … do you maybe want to continue this conversation at my place?” I can see a blush creep across her face, but she is patiently looking at me, awaiting an answer.

My answer comes in another heartfelt kiss.

“I’d like nothing more than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quoted songs are:  
> KC and the Sunshine Band - Get Down Tonight  
> Rick James – Super Freak  
> Justin Timberlake – Can't Stop the Feeling


End file.
